Vehicles frequently include multiple actuators that are used to adjust the position of vehicle components to accommodate driver requirements. For example, the vehicle may include a seat positioning actuator that is used to adjust vehicle seat position, including fore-aft seat position. The vehicle may also include a steering column positioning actuator that is used to adjust the fore-aft position of a vehicle steering wheel within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Additional actuators may be used to adjust seat tilt, seat height, etc. Some or all of the actuators may be, for example, linear actuators in the form of a drive motor that engages a spindle assembly via a gear assembly. The spindle assembly includes connection interfaces that secure the actuator to the vehicle and to the vehicle component to be moved. Each actuator used includes adaptations that accommodate the requirements of the specific application. Because of the large number of actuators used in vehicles, a need exists to be able to manufacture the actuators at a lower cost.